


hold me tight

by milkbars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Youtuber AU, iwaizumi being clingy, iwaizumi blushing & getting flustered 24/7, iwaoi - Freeform, livestream, oikawa being a total sap, that’s it, whipped boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkbars/pseuds/milkbars
Summary: oikawa decides to do a livestream on a saturday night





	hold me tight

Oikawa runs a hand through his brunette locks in attempt to make his unkempt hair somewhat presentable as he adjusts the screen of his laptop, setting it a few feet away from him, he clicks  _begin livestream._

He smiles while he waits for people to join the livestream, the number of viewers increasing as a few seconds pass by, comments immediately flooded by his fans and admirers. 

 **_oikktru__ ** **_:_ ** _oikawa-senpai!!! i love uuuu_

_**hallajyu:** fuck u and ur fine ass  
_

**_iwaoiiwa14:_ ** _omgomg im early_

 **_captainluver:_ ** _plsssss do chapstick challenge w ur boyfriend!_

Bright smile plastered on his face, he introduces himself. “Hey guys! I’m Oikawa, but most of you guys probably know that already.” 

_**hajii_4me has given you a gift!** _

The notification pops up and Oikawa leans forward, closer to open the gift.

_**you have receieved 500 coins from hajii_4me!** _

”Thank you—“ Oikawa chuckled, “Hajii—underscore—four—me.” His favorite part about livestream was seeing all the creative usernames his fans would make, whether it consists of his name or Iwaizumi’s name, or even both, it was cute and he appreciated the time they put to dedicated those picture or video edits of him, making sure to follow them on Twitter or like their post. 

 _ **lovskawa:**_ Oikawa, say hi angeline pls!! <3 from Italy!!!!

”Hi angeline,” Oikawa said. After that, more fans begin to comment similar things, wanting to be noticed as well. 

The youtuber claps his hands together, remembering the main reason as to why he started livestreaming out of the blue. “You guys must be wondering why I started a livestream without notifying you guys beforehand let alone without Hajime,” Pausing, he glances at the comment section. 

 **_iwaaoiks:_  ** ‘ _H-HAJIME’ UGH THAT’S SO HOT_

 **_ayakami97:_ ** _omg he called iwaizumi-san by his given name!!!_

 **_tooruks:_** _KDKSKJDDJUSUSJDJJDJHFBDJNXJDKDJ_

“I’m bored, and I decided to do a livestream and do a Q&A, so come on in with your questions! I’ll try to answer as much as I can.” 

The comment section is quickly filled with questions, some about his college life and how he manages his time between school and youtube, some about volleyball, most about his relationship with Iwaizumi.

They’ve only exposed their relationship to the public eye recently, but for the most part, they’ve kept it private and to themselves with only a few suspicious fans in tow though it was nothing serious. 

 _ **janeyuu:** _ _one thing you love_   _about iwaizumi?_

The brunette laughs, covering his mouth with his hand, hopefully hiding the blush that was currently tinting his cheeks. “There’re a lot of things I love about him, but if I had to choose one, I’d say—“ he cups his mouth and ‘whispers’, “His arms. Don’t tell him I said that.” 

 _ **hhajime_14:**_ _BAHAHAH I AGREE HIS ARMS ARE SO UGH_

_**yeeeerrii:** bet u worship them every night ;)_

“Okay, next question!” 

_**oirri32e:** favorite song atm?_

“Definitely ‘Drugs You Should Try It’ by Travis Scott.” 

 ** _mattmakk:_** _how often y’all fuck?_

“Everyday, of course.” Silence. 

“Kidding!” Oikawa lays against his headboard with a smirk on his face. “Maybe not.”

_**peachhiee7:** where’s iwaizumi?_

“Somewhere around here,” He rubs his eyes with his knuckles, a yawn leaving his lips. “Babe!” 

He hears footsteps approaching the room, then the door is opened, revealing a wild Iwaizumi with a granola bar hanging off his mouth. “Mmf?”

”Don’t talk with your mouth full, baby.” Oikawa reaches out for his boyfriend who drops himself between Oikawa’s legs, head on his shoulder.

Iwaizumi chews for a few seconds before turning his head to the laptop. “What are you doing?” 

“Livestreaming.” 

The raven scrambles away from Oikawa, face flushed pink. Oikawa coos at the sight. “ _What?!_ ”

“No, come back,” Oikawa groans, making little grabby hands.

Iwaizumi sits next to Oikawa, a space between them that the brunette wants to close badly. “Why are you doing a livestream so late? It’s almost midnight.” 

“‘Cause, I was bored.” 

_**oikawfan123:** oH MY GOD IM DYING_

_**iwaioioi:** IWAIZUMI IS BLUSHING SO BAD FKDDKDKN_

_**hajimeeexx:** WHAT A MEAL!_

”Okay guys, ask us any questions.” Oikawa said, scooting over to Iwaizumi so there isn’t any space between them and interlaces their hands together, ignoring the string of protests he gets in return, but Iwaizumi doesn’t pull away, so Oikawa takes the chance to bring his boyfriend between his legs and the fans go crazy. 

“Tooru, stop,” Iwaizumi mutters, reading the comments that pile on top of eachother. “This is too much.” 

Iwaizumi was never a fan of public affection, especially when you have over five thousand people watching you through a screen. Oikawa, on the other hand, loved every second of it. Favored the thought of showing off who he belongs to.

“What?” Oikawa hovers his lips over Iwaizumi’s neck and he can see the other leaning back, letting his cold lips kiss his warm neck. “They’re loving this,” Taking Iwaizumi’s hands in his, encircling his arms around the raven. “We look cute don’t we?” 

Iwaizumi looks at the camera, then the comment section again. “Twenty-thousand thumbs up, the fuck.” 

Oikawa ignores his boyfriend and places a hand on Iwaizumi’s chin, turning his head so he’s facing him. “Kiss.” 

“In front of everyone? Hell no.” 

“Aw, Hajime. Don’t be such a party pooper. C’mon, just one kiss.” 

“No.”

”Please.”

”No.”

”Pretty please.”

”Tooru.”

”Pretty please with a cherry on top.” 

Iwaizumi gives Oikawa a pointed expression before sighing in defeat when he sees the pout on those temping lips. “Fine, c’mere.” 

Oikawa beams, winking at the laptop as he connects their lips together, enjoying the taste of Iwaizumi’s cherry flavored chapstick on his tongue.

It’s no different than any of their other kisses, though when Oikawa pulls away, the other whimpers softly, chasing after him.

”God, who allowed you to be so fucking cute?” Oikawa pecks his boyfriend once, twice, thrice, then pulling away quickly, remember that they have a livestream to do. He blushes when Iwaizumi continues to kiss his jawline, not giving a damn about the audience they have. “Holy fuck, the views went up by five thousand.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t stop kissing Oikawa’s neck, jawline, and cheek. “Babe, stop, save that for later.”

_**kimmlee:** who confessed first? _

“Him.” Iwaizumi said, head down as a shy smile find its way on his face. 

“I did.” Oikawa boasts.

It was predominantly a mess of words and awkward hand holding. One special night after practice, walking down their usual route back home with gym bags slinged over their shoulders. Oikawa had enough of seeing the disappointment and hurt wash over Iwaizumi’s features when he saw the confession letters in Oikawa’s hand then blurred by bitterness the second after, the lingering touches when one would lean their head on ones shoulder on the way back home after a match, the heated stares in the locker room and more.

Oh no, it wasn’t like in the movies. Sweaty hands, nervous glances, lip biting (not in the sexy way). 

( “So like...I think—no, I like—maybe more—you?” Oikawa had said.

“Is that a question?” 

“Fuck, uh, no?”

”Um..”

”You don’t have to like me back, I just needed to tell you. It’s been on my mind a lot and, er—I don’t know, I really wanna hold your hand, hug you, and k-kiss you a shit ton, but at the same time I want to stay best friends and not ruin what we have, but you’re really—and I mean _really, fucking,_ irresistible and I kinda wanna fuck you too—“

 _“_ Shut the fuck up, you dumbass. I like you too, and I wanna do those things too.” Iwaizumi wants to curl up in a ball from all the butterflies in his stomach.

“Really?”

”...Yeah?”

”Who would’ve known you bottomed.”

“For fuck sakes—“ )

_**hanabub:** who bottoms? ;) _

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened at the question. “Uh, next—“

”He does.” 

“What the _fuck_ , Tooru.”

_**blushiwa:** HOLY FUCK I KNEW IT_

_**tooru982_:** OIIWA FOR THE WIN_

**makkitakahiro ✓** **:** _mattsun u owe me fifty_

_**isseimattsu  ✓ : **i rly thot iwa topped the FUCK_

”Okay! Next question!” Iwaizumi yelps. He hopes the dark lighting hides how red his cheeks are, add on the fact that Oikawa was kissing his neck leaving little lovebites wasn’t helping at all.

 ** _assykawa:_** _how long have you and iwaizumi been dating?_

“Uh, we’ve been dating for about five years now. Six years on July 7th,” Iwaizumi answered without hesitation, playing with Oikawa’s fingers. 

“Sick of me yet?” Oikawa asked teasingly. 

Iwaizumi chuckles, turning to give his boyfriend a long, passionate kiss, drawing a deep noise from his boyfriend’s throat. “I’ll never get sick of you, baby.” he said in between kisses.

”I love you,” Oikawa presses his forehead against Iwaizumi’s shoulder when he turns around.

”I love you more.”

”Impossible.”

”Technically the word ‘possible’ is in ‘impossible’, therefore, it most certainly is possible.” 

Iwaizumi throws him a look.

”Moving on.” 

_**isseimattsu  ✓ : **this shit disgusting y am i watchin dis_

”Mattsun, quit acting like we don’t see you and Makki holding hands behind us,” Oikawa calls them out.

_**makkitakahiro ✓ : ** fuck u oikawa_

_**hirokiio95:** do you guys have any traditions?_

”We have a few, but my favorite would be movie night friday.” Oikawa answered. 

“Only because I let him choose the movies,” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes knowingly. 

Oikawa tries to resist the urge to turn Iwaizumi and kiss him until he’s breathless. (keyword: tries) 

“Baby, I want a kiss.” 

Iwaizumi stops reading the comments to turn and peck his boyfriend. 

“One more.” _Peck._

”Again.” _Peck._

”Last one, for goodluck.” _Peck._

”Stop asking for kisses,” Iwaizumi scolds him, but the way the raven leans back further against Oikawa says otherwise.

_**59kosuu_:** how many kids do you guys want?_

”Three,” They answer in unison.

_**tianaboo:** what are 3 countries you’d like to visit?_

“Greece, New Zealand, and Nepal,” Iwaizumi said with so much enthusiasm, he nudges Oikawa. “What about you?”

”I’ll go wherever you want to as long as you’re happy.” 

Iwaizumi’s ear is warm and red, grabbing the collar of Oikawa’s shirt he smashes their lips together. 

For the next fourty-five minutes they stay like that, Iwaizumi wrapped comfortably in Oikawa’s arms with the laptop on his lap, Oikawa occasionally turning his head to give Iwaizumi a soft kiss on his neck before going back to leaning on his shoulder, and Iwaizumi absentmindedly playing with Oikawa’s calloused hands. Their fans comment how they well they compliment eachother having both of them stuttering for words, they ask more questions about their relationship, of course, only telling half of what actually happens off camera.

”Well, it’s past midnight guys, I think it’s time to go off,” Iwaizumi said, Oikawa already deep asleep on his shoulder. He doesn’t mind the weight as long as his boyfriend is comfortable. 

_**iwaimee:** sleep well iwaizumi & oikawa!!_

_**kawa1_:** nooo don’t go :((_

_**soulleila:** sleepy oikawa is the cutest_

“We’ll do another livestream sometime tomorrow since the both of us are free,” Iwaizumi explains, he says goodbye one last time before ending the livestream and shutting down the laptop. 

“Babe?” A whine slips from Oikawa. “C’mon, lets go to bed.” 

Oikawa doesn’t move a muscle. Heaving a sigh, Iwaizumi pulls him off his shoulder and lays him down on the bed which he snuggles deeper into the blankets, contented smile on his lips. Iwaizumi’s heart skips a beat. _How did he get so lucky?_

Switching the lamp off, he buries himself in Oikawa’s chest, feeling strong arms securing him in place. 

“G’night baby.”

”Mmm.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited sorry if there are any mistakes  
> yell at me about iwaoi in the comments


End file.
